1. The Field of Invention
The instant invention pertains to devices such as would be helpful in respect of serving to stabilize ladders used by workmen in places where base ground or flooring is not level from side to side. It also serves to stabilize such ladders so as to prevent them from sliding away and out from initial positions of inclination on base surfaces that would be hard and relatively frictionless. This device serves to enhance safety in the use of ladders, an unquestionably desirable goal.
2. A Description of Possible Prior Art
The inventor is aware of a number of references cited below that refer to inventions meant to serve as ladder levelers of sorts.